


You're never gonna fit in much kid

by mikeyskies



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, Family Issues, Gen, Trans Character, Transphobia, trans boy! Mikey, trans girl! gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/pseuds/mikeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Gerard?"</p>
<p>"What is it, mikes?"</p>
<p>"Can I talk to you about something?"</p>
<p>"Only if I can do the same to you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're never gonna fit in much kid

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, idk why this came to me but it did and I'm procrastinating my other fic so enjoy. Title from teenagers.

Mackenzie knocked on her older brothers door. _Please don't let him hate me for this._ She, rather, _he_ thought. He knew that his parents would not be open to the thought of their little princess actually being the prince. 

"Hey, Gerard?"

"What is it, mikes?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Only if I can do the same to you?"

He opened the door cautiously. 

"What'd ya wanna talk bout, sis?" Gerard pulled out a chair for his 'sister'. 

He cringed at being called 'sis'. "Can I tell you something really really personal that you can't tell mom or dad?" 

"Mackie, what is it?" Gerard looked at his little sibling with concern. 

"Um… well, I've know this for a long time and, um… I'm transgender." 

Gerard's eyes went wide. He started to smile, to the younger kids surprise. 

"Well in that case, our transphobic parents have two transgender kids." 

"Wait, what?"

"If your coming out now, I might as well too." Gerard wrapped an arm around her newly-dubbed brother's shoulder. 

"Really?"

"Hey, I wouldn't joke around with something like this." 

"So, um. Do you want to be called something else now?"

"Eh, just call me Gee like you normally do. I prefer it to Gerard, but I'm not opposed." Gee shrugged. "How bout you?"

"Do you think you could call me Mikey?"

"Sure thing lil bro." Mikey couldn't help smiling. 

"Thanks Gee." The siblings hugged. "Also… I was wondering if maybe you could, uh, help me cut my hair?" Mikey asked, running his hand through the long, light brown strands. They were tangled and fried by constant straightening and were so long they nearly reached his waist. Gee ran a hand through the mass of hair. 

"I would kill for hair like yours." She sighed. 

"Take it. Cut it off. Please." Mikey nearly begged. Gee took one last look at her brothers hair before taking a pair of scissors and her electric razor and went in the bathroom, Mikey at her heels. He sat down on the bathroom chair. 

"Are you sure Mikey?"

"I've never been more sure in my fucking life." Mikey assured. 

"Okay." Gee confirmed and slowly began to cut her brothers hair right along his jaw. Brown strands littered the tile floor as Gee meticulously hacked away at her brothers once long locks.

"So, like, how do you want this to look?" She asked. 

"I dunno. Maybe something like that guy from Fall Out Boy. Ya know, Pete."

"Oh yes, the one you have like eight posters of hanging in your room. And you think is super hot."

"Shut up" Mikey mumbled. Gee laughed. 

As she finished shaving the sides and back, leaving some bangs in the front, gee handed her brother back his glasses. 

"Here." She said, turning him to face the mirror. 

"Oh my god gee. You are the best bro- I'm mean _sister_ ever." Mikey ran his hand through his now short, spiky hair cut. 

"No prob mikes." Gee smiled. 

"If you want, you can borrow some of my clothes, I dunno if they'll fit you but you can try. You can steal some of my bras too."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Hey it's not like I want to use them."  
Gee laughed. 

"I love you Mikey."

"I love you too Gee."

Earlier that day they were brother and sister. Now they were sister and brother. They were also much happier. They could care about their parents later. Now they hugged, not wanting to let go of their hope for the future. The two trans kids sighed, knowing that they'd have to face their mom and dad soon enough. That didn't matter at the moment as Gee and Mikey Way were willing to take on what ever the world threw at them.


End file.
